Dangerous Reflections
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: What happen's when Hermione and her reflection switch worlds? Hermione get's stuck in the mirror world where everything is opposite and her reflection is off roaming around being the complete opposite of what she really is. She's in big trouble alright.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in front of the mirror straightening herself up and trying to brush her barbwire like hair. She sighed and put the comb down. "There, that should do it!" She smiled at her reflection, yet the reflection didn't do so.

"Oh for crying out loud! Hermione dear, I'm taking a holiday, I can't take this nonsense anymore. Do you know how absolutely hard it is for me to cope with your-your horrid sense of style?" Her reflection complained and jumped out of the mirror. "I mean no one follows bloody school rules anymore and your still buttoning that top button of yours on your bloody shirt and bloody hell woman, get a life!" Hermione's reflection suddenly pushed her right into the mirror itself. Dusting her hands, the reflection smiled and walked away.

Whiles on the other side of the mirror…

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione cried, covering her hands over her mouth. She took a look around the room. It looked exactly the same as the girls dormitory that she stayed in…only her bed looked rather messy. Hermione tried jumping into the mirror only to get herself more bruises…

"What am I going to do what am I going to do what am I going to do…" She chanted, her hands on her head. "Maybe…maybe if I'll just…maybe it's all the same! I could go to the library and-and solve this problem!"

"You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A girlish voice said. Hermione turned around.

"Ginny! I'm so glad to see you!" She ran up to her.

"Whoa, what's gotten in to you Granger?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow, curling her finger in her red hair. "And…what's up with your clothes?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. Ginny's all…different. Her clothes looked…to small for her as in, she was exposing a bit too much flesh and she was even wearing make up.

"I-but I don't understand?" She said confused.

"Ah, we all don't understand…" Ginny shook her head at the 'dumb Granger', in her eyes lets say. "Uh-Granger, I'm going to go now." Still shaking her head, the different Ginny Weasley, walked away.

Hermione sighed. It all made sense. Ginny 'obviously' was the opposite of the um, 'Ginny in the real world'. Oh, but that means, everyone's going to be opposite…everyone. Ok Hermione, stop talking to yourself.

In the real world.

"Damn Hermione, who are you getting pretty for?" Lavender winked at 'Hermione'. Hermione stared at Lavender.

She was a bookworm in my world…How strange…

"Well yes, I um, I am getting pretty because it is what I do!" Damn it Hermione, that's not what Hermione does…but you are Hermione…no correction, you are Hermione's opposite reflection…

"Are you kidding me? It is soooo NOT what you do." Lavender shuddered. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but all eyes are on you Mione." She whispered and winked again.

'Well of course all eyes are on me, I am like the most gorgeous thing on earth!'

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself down like she owned the table.

"Merlin's beard! It's Lord Dumbledore!" She cried pointing like some insane woman at the innocent Professor, sitting down enjoying his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, put your hands down, it's rude to point!" Ginny said nervously as all the professors were now staring at them.

"Ginny? We-we're friends?" Hermione stuttered. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Harry asked putting his fork of bacon down.

"Harry! I've never seen you without make up! You look so fresh! Oh and handsome I must say." Hermione stated making Ron spit his morning pumpkin juice all over Ginny's new robes.

"Make up? When did Harry ever put make up?" Ron shrieked.

_Hermione you better shut that loose lip of yours or everything will go out of hand._

"I-well I don't feel so good, um, I need to go to the Hospital Wing if you don't mind. Got a bit of a head ache." Hermione spoke quickly and ran off.

"What's gotten in to her?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "First she's looking like some sort of…of…um you know what I mean Harry…"

"I heard she's trying to impress one of her crushes." Parvati leaned towards them. "Lavender told me." She giggled.

"Well, she's doing a great job as I can see." Ginny looked at the drooling boys across the table then looked back at Harry and Ron. "You do know, you two were drooling over your breakfast a while ago…"

"Me? No…no, no. Must have mistaken it for tears…see, I was eating onions." Said Ron.

"That was a pathetic excuse Ron." Ginny shook her head. "Lying through your teeth about eating onions…seriously, get a brain."

Somewhat offended, Ron frowned and turned to Harry for support.

"What?" asked the puzzled Harry.

"And she's asking me to get a brain!" Ron retorted.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Draco glanced back at Blaise for an answer.

"Draco, it was a Gryffindor, don't go messing about with Gryffindor's." One of his friends warned.

"It's quite obvious." Pansy smirked, inviting herself into the conversation. "That is the Granger girl that is." She pointed at the Gryffindor bush head walking back into the great hall.

"Are you joking?" stated a baffled Malfoy. "Granger? The bookworm know-it-all Granger?" He took a glimpse at her figure. "No way…"

"Oh yes Draco Malfoy's drooling for Granger." A Slytherin girl teased him.

"Shut it, I was not drooling." Draco denied.

"Well what do you suppose your doing now?" Pansy glared angrily at him. "Your drooling for the Mudblood aren't you Draco?"

"I am not!" Draco looked at the mirror Pansy held in front of him.

Inside that very same mirror…

Hermione, who was stuck in the other world, rushed to the library and walked straight into chains blocking the entrance to it which clearly meant it was closed .

_Damn it…What am I going to do now?_

Hermione panicked and turned around and bumped right into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She apologized to the stranger and started picking up his books. "There you go-MALFOY!"

Draco gulped.

Hermione looked at the books she picked up. Everything was Advanced, extensions…whoa. Impressive. "Malfoy are these your books?"

"Yeah these are my books, why do you care?" Draco took the books out of her hand angrily.

"Are you…smart?" Hermione looked closely at Draco making him step back a bit.

"I could say that…" He smiled to himself.

"I need your help Malfoy." Hermione pleaded. "I-"

"I'm not helping a horrid mean Gryffindor!" He retorted. "Especially you!"

"Listen to me Malfoy, I'm not Granger, I'm the other reflection-oh this is confusing…do you know what I mean? I'm from the real world. My reflection…or lets say the Granger in your world switched places with me and I'm stuck and I don't know what to do!" She burst out in tears. "I can't stay here forever! PLEASE!"

Considerably shocked, Draco looked down at the clothes she wore. _Of course…this explains the odd behavior…_

"Alright, I'll help you Granger." Draco looked back up, giving eye contact. Hermione beamed.

Both walked to the Great Hall and Malfoy tried to stay as far away from the Gryffindor table as possible. Hermione and Draco sat down in the Slytherin table. It seemed pretty normal, except, people were scooting away from her. "Am I that bad?" She asked Draco who nodded in response.

"Holy cricket! It's VOLDEMORT!" She yelled.

"Professor Riddle, if you don't mind." Draco replied angrily. "Respect is needed you know, even in this world."

"Oh of course! You see, we have Professor Dumble-" She began.

"He who must not be named!" Draco finished off quickly.

"Right…yes well we have um, him for our Head Master." She replied not taking her eyes off Voldemort.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Malfee and the little bitch…" a familiar voice said behind them. Hermione turned around and faced a very large crowd of girls. In between came out Ronald Weasley.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "I-"

"How dare you talk to me you filthy little Mudblood!" Ron said in disgust. "My name shouldn't be said by your lips."

"Oh cut the crap, where's Harry." Hermione said impatiently, she needed to get out of here.

"Why do you want to know you piece of-" He asked suspiciously.

"Merlin! Is Draco Malfoy the only decent one around here!" complained Hermione.

"Decent? He is a disgrace to the purebloods." Ron sneered _Draco Malfoy's sneer._ Then black caught Hermione's eyes. Harry had black make up over his eyes…he looked like some kind of goth.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you want me to slit your throat while your sleeping?" Harry said simply. Hermione looked back at Draco, worried.

"No, no, no, wait, wait!" Hermione said half frightened to death. "I'm not Hermione." Everything was going to fast, everything was getting messed up.

"We have to see Professor Riddle, immediately, this is getting out of hand." Draco seized Hermione's arm away from the huge angry crowd.

Hermione was screaming all the way as Draco dragged her to the Head Master's office.

"I don't want to! Let me go you horrid beast! Ahhhhh!" yelled Hermione as they reached the door. "You can't make me, I won't go."

"Hello Professor." Draco smiled at him. "I have-" He struggled with the grip on Hermione's hand which was squiggling around. "A problem-here."


End file.
